Diskussion:Morgen ist Gestern
Das Captain Kirk sich Commander Kirk nennt stimmt, denn laut den Ärmelstreifen ist er Lt.Cmd.. --Steiger 11:46, 12. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Nein, die Rangabzeichen von TOS sind grundlegend verschieden zu denen aus den anderen Serien. Außerdem bezieht sich der Synchrofehler (der allerdings scheinbar bei der DVD-Synchro behoben wurde) darauf, dass sich Kirk im englischen Captain und im deutschen Commander nennt. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:01, 12. Jul 2005 (UTC) Falscher Titel? Der Titel ist doch falsch! Das muss Morgen ist gestern, da gestern ein Adjektiv ist, kein Nomen. --Janeway 18:08, 9. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Man kann den Satz auch Interpretieren wie "Klaus ist Maria", zwei Subjekttermini werden verwendet. Ich bin kein Grammatikspeziallist, aber ich würde es auch beides groß schreiben.--Bravomike 18:25, 9. Feb 2007 (UTC) okay. --Janeway 09:57, 10. Feb 2007 (UTC) Die Intelligenz des Piloten In der Folge wird gesprächsweise angedeutet, dass der Pilot aufgrund seiner geringen Intelligenz sich im 22. Jhrhdt. kaum zurechtfinden würde. Inwiefern das? Zeitsprung Als die Enterprise am Ende in der Zeit zurückfliegt, um Den Piloten und den Sergeant wieder in ihrer Zeit abzusetzen erinnern sich dise nach dem beamen an überhaupt nichts mehr und die Enterprise die sich noch in der Erdatmosphäre befindet löst sich in Luft auf. Das ist aber unlogisch da Pilot und Sergeant sich auf der enterprise befanden und somit erinnerung daran haben müssten und die andere enterprise, die in der erdatmosphäre ist noch immer da sein müsste. Ist zwar abstrakt, aber die logik sagt aus, dass am Ende wenn Pilot und Sergeant abgesetzt werden 2 Enterprises gleichzeitig existieren müssten... Gravierender Fehler in dieser Folge, oder seh ich das falsch?79.234.235.248 18:09, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Einen „gravierenden Fehler“ würde ich das nicht nennen, es scheint nur auf den ersten Blick nicht damit übereinzustimmen, was wir für logisch halten. Aber temporale Mechanik funktioniert ganz offensichtlich nach ihren eigenen Regeln, die anders aussehen. In der Episode wird jedenfalls ausdrücklich gesagt, dass die Zeitreise und die Transportvorgänge genau so geplant werden, dass es genau so funktioniert. Da an der Sternenflottenakademie temporale Mechanik Pflichtfach ist, und in dieser Zeit anscheinend sogar schon in der High School gelehrt wird, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass die Verantworlichen hier ein besseres Verständnis von ihren Regeln haben als wir. Mindestens die Hälfte aller Fälle von alternativen Zeitlinien in Star Trek wären nach Deiner Meinung auch unlogisch. Nur um das klarzustellen: Mein Argument ist nicht, dass wir das einfach glauben müssen, weil es so gesagt und gezeigt wird. Ich sage, dass die alternative Sichtweise auch nicht besser begründet ist als die in der Episode gegebene. Temporale Mechanik ist halt kompliziert…--Bravomike 22:03, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Habe die Episode nicht noch einmal angeschaut. Wäre es nicht möglich, dass die Zeitlinie entsprechend korrigiert wurde und die Piloten gar nicht erst auf der Enterprise waren? Das wäre dann zumindest eine Erklärung für die fehlenden Erinnerungen. @Bravomike: So mancher Captain kriegt von der Komplexität der temporalen Mechanik gar Kopfschmerzen... --D47h0r Talk 22:18, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, genau das wurde in der Episode gemacht. Spock erklärt (OT): Then wenn der Zeitreiseeffekt einsetzt, breaking free will shoot us forward in time, and we'll transport you und der Sergeant back before ! any of this happened., woraufhin Kirk ergänzt: You won't have anything to remember, because it never would have happened. So ist der Plan und so wird's gemacht; wenn man sich die Episode ansieht, werden die beiden praktisch in sich selbst hineingebeamt, und zwar deutlich vor dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie vorher (kann man das so sagen? ist ja eigentlich später…) hochgebeamt wurden. Natürlich könne man jetzt denken, dass die beiden dann doppelt da sind, oder das sie sich zumindest erinnern, weil sie ja dieselbe Zeitreise machen, wie die Crew der Enterprise, und die erinnert sich ja auch. Für die Alltgslogik ist das Ganze wirklich komisch. Aber wie gesagt, wer weiß, ob Zeitreisen wirklich so funktioniert…--Bravomike 07:50, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Nur mal so ein Einwurf aus : ::Wir wissen einfach nicht was passiert, wenn die Zeitlinie verändert wird. Deshalb ist weder das eine noch das andere zwingend "logisch".--Tobi72 09:08, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Rein vom Logischen her, dürfte niemand eine Veränderung der Zeitlinie bemerken, da selbst die Erinnerungen mitverändert werden müssten. Eine aus meiner Sicht richtige Zeitreise-Logik habe ich nur selten in Film & Fernsehen gesehen. Beispiele dafür sind z.B. der Film "Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban" und die britische Serie "Crime Traveller". In der Serie konnten die Hauptdarsteller immer ein paar Stunden in die Vergangenheit reisen, um ein Verbrechen aufzuklären. Die wohl wichtigste Prämisse der Serie war, dass man die Vergangenheit einfach nicht ändern kann, sondern es so geschehen wird, wie man es in Erinnerung hat. Leider hatte diese Serie nur 8 Episoden und wurde bisher nur zweimal in Deutschland ausgestrahlt und das ist auch schon fast 20 Jahre her. Aber diese bestechende Logik der Zeitreise fand ich wirklich faszinierend, weil es dadurch nie Paradoxa gab. Tommy1701 (Diskussion) 18:27, 2. Okt. 2018 (UTC)